On The Run
On The Run On The Run is an action thriller set in early winter 2018, taking place in Italy. So far, it consists of 16 chapters which are available to read on Wattpad. Synopsis When Italian agent Mia Di Marco becomes ensnared in a deadly conspiracy, she finds herself branded a fugitive. Forced to go on the run, Mia must use all of her skills as an elusive spy to uncover a web of deception and violence, while trying to stop a plan that could result in global war. Chapters One - Siberia: Italian agents Mia Di Marco and Caterina Emmi infiltrate a Russian base that doesn't go according to plan. Two - Wolf in the Hen House: As a traitor is confirmed to be in the DIS, Mia finds herself caught up in something Caterina has discovered. Three - Complications: The death of an agent throws Mia into chaos as she meets a mysterious woman. Orabella is told about a complication that she can't afford to have. Four - SDU: A new piece of information leads to Mia and Lorenzo having to hack into the DIS servers. Orabella sends out an agent to deal with a new problem, and a violent encounter leaves Mia encountering the woman that had saved her life. Five - CII: A text message leaves Orabella emotional when she is told who the source of her troubles are. Mia and Lorenzo find themselves making an uneasy alliance with Daniela. Six - Tesoro: Mia and Lorenzo arrive at Daniela's house as they try to figure out if they can trust her or not. Seven - Proof: Lorenzo makes a strange discovery and Mia returns back to the DIS when she runs into big trouble. Eight - Italy's Most Wanted: Mia, Lorenzo and Daniela are branded as fugitives, causing them to go on the run. A visitor gives Orabella a small trip down memory lane. Nine - Predator Becomes Prey: Mia, Lorenzo and Daniela try to piece together what Project Vindicta is, and trouble at a marketplace leaves Mia rethinking certain things about her past. Ten - Crimson Shadow: Mia has a horrifying memory of her mother, and she and Lorenzo find that Daniela may be hiding something after all. Eleven - Vindicta: Mia, Lorenzo and Daniela arrive at the abandoned city of Craco. Project Vindicta is finally unveiled along with a surprise patient. Twelve - The Potential Program: Mia gets a firsthand look into the Potential Program. Daniela's contact gives the trio a helping hand. Orabella gets a startling email. Thirteen - Looking for Trouble Mia and Daniela take up a disguise to get some important information. Fourteen - A Broken Past Mia and Daniela infiltrate the Craco base, where Mia learns new information. A close encounter endangers the agents, and more of Orabella's past is brought to light. Fifteen - The Plot Thickens Mia and Daniela begin to piece together the conspiracy regarding Orabella and her secret operation. Sixteen - A Mother's Lament Tensions rise within the base at Craco as someone from Mia's past begins to cause trouble.